1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug wire type zipper switch lampholder and more particularly to the plug wire type zipper switch lampholder, a zipper directly pulls a rotating conductive rod to rotate, such that both ends of the rotating conductive rod jumps between the slope of the conductive plate and a slop without the conductive plate to achieve the effect of switching a light emitting element on and off; and an external power supply can be connected through a simple and easy measure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Switch lampholder is applied with a light emitting element (such as a bulb) and connected to a power line and an external power supply, and a switch mechanism installed in a switch lampholder for switching a status, and a switch control element (a knob, a push handle or a zipper) is installed to facilitate users to control the light emitting element for the operating of switching ON or OFF the power supply.
With reference to FIG. 1 for a cross-sectional view of a conventional zipper switch lampholder 1, a housing 11 contains an operating member 12, and the operating member 12 includes a plurality of power lines 14 secured and connected by means of a plurality of bolts 13 and conductive screw holes 131 for an electric connection, and the power line 14 passes through a cap 15 coupled to the housing 11 and then extended outwardly and coupled to an external power supply (such as utility power supply, which is not shown in the figure), and the operating member 12 includes a switch mechanism (not shown in the figure) installed therein, a zipper 16 coupled to a side and extended from a trumpet base 161 out of the housing 11, and a screw socket 17 coupled to the bottom, and provided for screwing and coupling an end of a light emitting element (such as a bulb, which is not shown in the figure), and the zipper 16 is provided for users to rotate by hands to control the operating of switching ON or OFF the bulb. In addition, an insulating socket 18 is installed between the housing 11 and the operating member 12 and the screw socket 17 to improve the safety of use. Although the conventional zipper switch lampholder 1 is one of the common daily accessories, the manufacturing cost is still relatively high due to its complicated structure and difficult assembling process. Particularly, when it is necessary to connect with an external power supply, the connection with bolts and conductive screw holes are required, or some people simply adopt a soldering measure to achieve the connection with the external power supply, and this operation is relatively troublesome, and may even cause electric shocks or accidents. Obviously, the conventional zipper switch lampholder requires further improvements.